


Flying Through The Free Fall

by clindzy



Series: All I Can Breathe Is Your Life [2]
Category: The Blacklist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Lust, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:01:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clindzy/pseuds/clindzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Red finds himself past the point of no return.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flying Through The Free Fall

Unbridled, untamed...Lizzie felt herself cut wide open by Red's voracious gaze.

"God, Lizzie," he murmured appreciatively.

Emboldened, she moved closer, satin slicking against her skin, tanned thigh peeking through the slit of her dress.

Licking her lips, she said softly, "Come and get me, Raymond."

Red stalked forward, a jolt of desire mingling with possession at the way Lizzie uttered his name. He was desperate to know if this woman would consume him; his fingers met her skin and everything else fell away, ceased to exist, failed to matter in that moment.

Midnight blue eyes pierced his gaze, telling him without words what he didn't even realize that he had been missing.

Her trust meant everything to him; he would go to the ends of the world before betraying it. Her love was something that he couldn't have even dreamed of.

"You're mine now, Lizzie. I will die before I allow anything to happen to you or allow anyone to hurt you."

"Took you long enough." Lizzie smirked and then nipped at his jaw.

Clearly, Lizzie was as tactile as he had suspected she was. It had been increasingly difficult to keep his touches casual and appropriate; she had no idea what he was capable of.

The first time he laid a kiss upon her sable-colored locks, Red knew he was past the point of no return. The deeply hypnotic scent that assaulted his senses could only be attributed to Lizzie and he would never be able to forget it. It was evoking a Pavlovian response even now; odd that he hadn't noticed it before.

He was beginning to realize a dichotomy would always exist with his volatile, beautiful Lizzie, as was the case now - while offering comfort after their latest case, he felt himself yearning to lay claim to her plush mouth and taste his way across her decadent body.

Lizzie lay pliant in his arms, for once allowing herself to be vulnerable, allowing Red to see her without her guards and masks, but the verve in her eyes did not dim.

Wanting to reciprocate the trust she was sharing with him, Red chose his words carefully. "Nothing compared to meeting you, Lizzie. Losing you would be the greatest tragedy of my life; I fought 26 years ago to save you and have every day since and will never stop. You will always be worth it. Here, now. Wherever we end up."

Lizzie lifted her head up, tears shimmering in her eyes. "Every minute, every hour of horrendous hell we've been through is worth this."

Red wrapped his arms tightly around Lizzie, feeling alive for the first time in too many years, breathing in the scent of the woman who was the closest to heaven he'd ever be.


End file.
